All I want's a HulaHoop
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Mello isn't feeling himself and is depressed. Matt comes to his rescue with...a Hula-Hoop? Rated M for sex and some angst. Yaoi DLDR! Reviews eck out my other stories too.


**A/N So I was sitting around last night and decided that I should stop being fat and lazy and USE the Wii I got for Christmas last year and lose some stinking weight. Well this morning I woke up and started using my Wii Fit Plus and about bust a gut when I was maliciously raped by a plot bunny. So please enjoy this Hula Hoop crack…**

**Warning… contains scenes which may not be suitable for all ages. However since you prolly searched for Matt x Mello mature content you already knew that.**

**Contains…lemon, yaoi, hula hoops, smoking, chocolate, weight related depression, hints of anorexia/bulimia. **

**You have been warned.**

Mello stood on the bathroom scale with a scowl on his face. He had gained another pound since he started watching his weight. The blond stepped down and looked at his naked self in the mirror.

"I am gaining weight…I am faaaaaaat…" He sobbed.

It had been nearly a year since Kira was killed and they had managed to escape with their lives… Jesus Christ himself couldn't answer how, but who cares…they are alive.

"Mello?" Matt asked as he propped himself against the door, a cigarette firmly resting between his lips.

"Mail Jeevas…I am fat." Mello sobbed.

Matt's eyebrow twitched behind his copper locks. A rumble ran up his stomach and he started laughing. His eyes watered and he slapped his knee before looking at Mello and realizing…

"You're serious?" Matt stifled his chuckles.

"Yes Matty…look at me. I eat so much chocolate…I am fat." Mello's eyes fought back real tears.

"Mello, you aren't fat. You are beautiful, scratch that…sexy and you look exactly like you used to. You haven't changed at all." Matt smiled.

"So I have always been fat? Was I just too busy to notice?" Mello scowled.

"Damn it Mello…No! You are not fat." Matt growled.

"I am giving up chocolate." Mello grumped.

"Please…no… I can't handle that. The last time you gave up chocolate you nearly killed me. Please… I beg you…" Matt dropped to his knees.

"I have to do something." Mello pleaded.

"What about more sex? That burns calories. We could have some right now." Matt grinned, still on his knees.

"I don't feel sexy Matt; I don't want to even be naked right now." Mello pushed his way past Matt to get dressed.

"Mello… I really don't know what you want me to say. I have to go to work. Will you be okay if I leave?" Matt was torn.

"Yes Matty, go to work." Mello slipped sweat pants on.

"Mels why the hell are you wearing those?" Matt asked.

"I don't deserve to wear my sexy leather pants, fatty wears sweats." Mello was out of his mind.

"Jesus Christ Mello! I am going to work. Please get over this weird depression of yours." Matt fumed his way out of the apartment.

Mello slumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked down at his bare torso. Despite the obvious washboard abs and toned chest he was sure his weight was getting out of control. He ran his fingers up the burn scar from his stomach to his face.

"I have to do something…" Mello sulked.

8888888888888888888888888

Matt came home with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates for Mello. He prayed to any deity out there that he had gotten over his weight issues. He pushed open the door and heard the distinctive sounds of gagging.

"Mels?" He placed the gifts on the table

As he turned the corner he gasped at the sight of Mello with a plastic cooking spoon half down his throat and trying to make himself throw-up.

"Mello!" Matt grabbed the spoon and threw it across the bathroom. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

"Mello, what has gotten into you? Where the hell did your self-confidence go? Where is my big scary Mafia man? Ever since we almost died you have been a weight focused wreck…that's it… you're bored. You don't know what to do with yourself!"

"Matt I am not bored…I am fat. I have been working out all day and still I feel ridiculously overweight. I ate lunch and well…I ended up in here. I can't shake this feeling of being fat damn it. I don't feel sexy anymore…"

"Ok listen… I have an idea…call me crazy, but it might work. You go sit in the living room and don't move. I will be back in about 10 minutes." Matt ran to the front door, snatched his keys, and slammed the door shut.

Mello stood up and dragged his feet to the living room. He was exhausted. In an attempt to burn calories he had done hundreds of sit-ups and push-ups, three hours of yoga, and what had he eaten that he wanted to throw up? Water…

"I'm a wreck. What DID happen to me?" Mello dropped to the couch.

He closed his eyes and let himself just cry. His body ached from the working out and he could hardly see straight from the hunger pains.

88888888888888888888

"I'm back." Matt called walking through the door with a big round disc thing wrapped in paper.

Mello was doing more sit-ups on the living room floor. He stopped to look at Matt.

"What is that?"

"I got this for you. Now this will do two things…this will give you something to do and help you work out…and will prove that I think you are still sexy." Matt smiled.

Mello stood up; his abs glistened with the sweat of non-stop sit-ups. The muscles were sore and swollen under the red flushed skin. Matt's eyes looked the blond over from his feet up to his blue eyes.

"Well, let me have it Matty." Mello grabbed the disc from the redhead.

He tore the paper in the middle of the disc and revealed the empty void of its center. Tearing away the rest of the paper showed that the sic was a hula-hoop.

"Really?" Mello's well groomed eye brow arched.

"Yes. I think you will enjoy giving me a show. You are gorgeous and I want to see you hula-hoop." Goggled eyes stared into the blue pools of Mello's eyes.

"No. I am not hula hooping for you." Mello frowned.

"Why the hell not? It's exercise, I think it would be sexy, win-win."

Mello remained silent.

"Wait…you don't know how to hula-hoop do you?" Matt chuckled.

Mello blushed at the realization and looked at the ground.

"Here I will show you." Matt pulled his coat off of his shoulders.

Once the bulky coat was off he stood in his loose fitting jeans and a striped long-sleeve shirt.

"Watch."

He brought the hoop to his feet and stepped into it. With a thought on his face he pulled his shirt off before picking the hoop back up.

"This way you can see all the muscles that get worked, Okay?" Matt smiled a seductive grin.

Mello looked less than amused, but his eyes traveled up and down Matt's bare chest.

Matt bent over and picked up the red ring. He gave it a quick spin and began undulating his narrow hips. The plastic hoop rolled and twisted along with the gyrating motions of his body. Mello's eyes widened as his watched the muscles of Matt's core flex and relax under the motions. The redhead's arms were held out to his sides and the strong muscles sculpted the pale flesh.

"See it's easy. Now you try." Matt said allowing the hoop to drop to the floor.

He handed the hula hoop to Mello and gave him a quick kiss. Mello stepped into it and gave it a spin. Unfamiliar with the motions necessary to make the hoop spin he frowned as it fell to the floor.

"I can't do it."

Matt stepped behind Mello and grabbed his petite waist, "Like this."

He began pushing Mello's hips so he was gyrating. Matt's groin was pressed into Mello's backside and the rolled together.

"Just let yourself roll, feel the hoop light on your hips."

Mello was focused less on his words and more on the feel of his body pressed to him. Matt took a step back and stepped back in front of Mello. The scarred man bent over again and lifted the circle to his waist. He gave it a spin and managed a few good rotations before it fell to the floor again.

"Good, keep trying. I have to take a piss. I will be right back." Matt commended him and headed to the bathroom.

Mello kept trying and managed to get a good roll going.

It's easier than I thought. He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and just let his body go, feeling the hoop barely touch his skin. His hips rolled in a big circle and he carefully made the circles smaller and faster. The toy rolled a bit higher up so it grazed his stomach. His lips parted as he began to breathe harder with the motions. Like a dancer lost in the music he let his mind go into the actions. His hands lifted up over his head. Sweat beaded its way down his neck to his chest and back. He felt good; his body began to move with desire and need. The delicious image of matt doing this made him moan lightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Matt smiled.

Mello opened his eyes and looked at Matt with a seductive, wanton, gaze. Matt's breath hitched with the sight of his sexy lover gyrating and giving him the enticing stare of desire. The blonde hair of his lover began to stick to the sweaty cheeks and neck of the hula hooping beauty.

"I like this a lot Matty. Thank you." Mello smiled.

"You picked it up pretty quick." Matt commended.

"It's easy."

"You look absolutely sexy doing it." Matt purred.

Mello stopped moving and let the toy fall to his feet.

"Why did you stop?"

Mello didn't say a word; he simply stepped out of the ring and approached Matt. They were mere centimeters apart and Mello could smell the chocolate body wash of his lover.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? You're all sweaty; your eyes are eating my soul, and that body….damn." Matt's words were rich and lustful.

Mello kissed the redhead with power and desire. Matt threw his arms around the blond, fingers skirting along the cold, sweat covered spine of his back. Mello grinded his hips into Matt's groin and let out a fierce moan.

"Bedroom. Now." The goggled man growled.

Mello grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. The fell to the bed together, lip locked once more. Their tongue fought each other, no winner being decided, both mouths explored thoroughly. Matt's fingers traced the damp muscles of Mello's torso. Mello moaned into the heated kiss.

Matt rolled so he was straddling Mello's legs, still locked in the passionate oral battle. He slipped a hand into the loose fitting sweat pants, giving Mello a light squeeze.

"Matty! Mmm…" Mello groaned.

Matt broke their kiss and began licking and kissing the salty, sweat covered neck and chest of his beloved Mello. When he reached his nipple he suckled it gently. Mello's hand brushed through the cherry locks. Matt rolled the nub with his tongue and gave a light nibble. He repeated the action on the other side before moving further down. Lovingly he licked at the blond's navel. Mello groaned and lifted his hips, wanting more.

"Do you want me to continue lover?" Matt asked.

"Mmm uh-huh."

"Make me a promise." He darted his tongue into Mello's naval again.

"Ahhh…"

"Promise me you will stop this fat nonsense. You are a gorgeous, sexy beast, and if you lose any weight you will look ridiculous. Stay exactly as you are. Eat chocolate, be angry, love me…that's all I want."

Mello moaned as Matt dipped his tongue under his waistband, "Y-yes…ahhh."

"Promise?"

"AH…Promise…please…don't stop." Mello nearly shouted.

Matt pulled the sweat pants down and off of his lover. Carefully he kissed the tip of Mello's erection. Mello's body writhed and lifted. Matt kissed the shaft to the root and darted his tongue out. The pink appendage massaged each inch of Mello's cock. Sweat and the unmatchable flavor of Mello rattled his brain. Taking the tip of Mello's dick into his mouth he gave a gentle suck.

Mello's fingers tangled into Matt's hair, "M-more! Fuck more."

Matt was happy to oblige and took the entire length into his mouth. Mello's brain short circuited with each suck and lick inside that hot mouth.

"Matty…oh shit…Matty." Mello wanted to say how good it felt, how delicious the heat was, but words wouldn't come to his mouth.

Matt grabbed Mello's tightening sack and massaged gently. That was all he could take. Mello arched one last time and felt the pooling pleasure in his tired abdomen rush down to his groin. With an exhausted grunt Mello came. Matt loved this part the most. He sucked and licked every inch of the spent cock until he was positive there was not a drop of cum left.

Mello panted, eyelids screwed shut, mouth hanging open. The sound of a drawer opening made the blond turn his head. Matt pulled out a tube of chocolate flavored lube and popped the cap open.

"My turn." He smiled.

With one hand he worked his jeans and boxers off. Now exposed and sporting a throbbing erection he poured some of the sweet contents onto his hand. His left hand rubbed the lube all over his cock. Stoking slowly he wanted to tease Mello, make him want it more.

"You going to just play with yourself?" Mello quirked an eyebrow.

Matt snapped the lid closed and tossed the bottle onto the bed, "Maybe."

Lubed fingers made their way to Mello's heated entrance. Gentle butterfly touches graced the muscle ring.

"Don't tease me."

Mat slipped one finger deep into Mello until he reached his final knuckle.

"Mmm. Matty…more…give me more."

Never one to disappoint he brought another finger into the cavern. He spread the fingers apart and wiggled them to make Mello moan.

"Matty…just fuck me please!"

"You are so impatient."

"Shut up!"

Matt pulled his finger free and positioned himself at the blond's tender hole. Slowly he passed the tight ring of muscles. The walls stretched around Matt's impressive cock.

"Ahh..." Mello panted.

Once fully sheathed he gave a moment for both to adjust to the tightness and heat. He pulled back slowly and thrusted back into him. Years of experience with his lover told him just were to angle, how hard to hit. He pulled back and thrusted again, nailing the tender prostate.

"Matty…Matty…Matty…. Harder please."

Not giving Mello what he wanted just wasn't an option so he thrusted with more vigor and desire than before. His hips slapped against Mello's backside. Mello wrapped his legs around Matt's hips, pulling him in deeper.

"Mail! Fuck me Mail!"

The sound of his real name always sounded like heaven coming from his lover. He sped up, abusing the bundle of nerves with the head of his weeping cock. Getting closer, nearer to the climax, he began to falter in his rhythm.

"Mihael, you a-are gorgeous, perfect, sexy, lovely, and you are mine." Matt whispered into Mello's ear.

Mello felt the fire building in his core, pulsing, burning. He bucked against each of Matt's thrusts. Matt grabbed a hold of Mello's neglected erection and began pumping like a fool. Finally Mello came, coating his stomach and chest as well as Matt's hand. He grabbed Matt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The tightening and pulsing walls of Mello tugged and milked a powerful orgasm from him.

"Mihael! Ahhh shit…mmmm." Matt called to the four white walls."

"I-I love you Mail." Mello groaned, feeling loss as Matt pulled out of his pleasure.

"I love you too Mihael…always." Matt said propping himself up on his elbows as he lay on his stomach. "Don't ever forget that either. I love you no matter what. Even if you did become fat, I would still love you. Please don't hurt yourself trying to look perfect. You are perfect no matter what. Remember how you felt about your scar? Did my feelings for you change then?"

"Sort of…"

"What do you mean?"

"You would keep your hands off me…I think you have a fetish…

"Oh shut up Mels…you know what I mean."

"Yeah…I know."

Mello lifted his head up and gave Matt a kiss. "I love you no matter how weird or fetish you get…lol."

**A/N So thank you Super Hula Hoop for the Wii Fit…Now picture this… a dude mock hula hooping and suddenly falls over laughing at 5 am. That was me…yes…I fell off the Wii board laughing. Fucking plot bunny. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
